


Interrogation

by DevilChicky210



Series: Unintentional Vault Hunter [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Interrogation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, NSFW, Smut, dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilChicky210/pseuds/DevilChicky210
Summary: On what was supposed to be a fun night of drinking at Moxxi's leads to a strange, but not entirely unwelcome, chain of events.And all it took was being a new face in town and a drunken idiot of a traveling companion.





	1. Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Female OC perspective.  
Character names not revealed in this chapter.

**_That_** look, that one look and I knew I was in trouble. Among the hustle and bustle of Moxxi's bar, they saw me.   
  
And gave me **_that_** look.  
  
The Vault hunters had just returned from a successful mission and were celebrating, my traveling companion and I had come to Sanctuary for some R&R before heading out. We weren't Vault hunters, just mere explorers that heard tales of adventure and wondrously dangerous places on Pandora.  
  
My companion could not handle his Rakk Ale, at all, already giggling like an idiot after one bottle of the stuff,  
"Vault hunters are soooooo awesome." he drunkenly slurs, "Such badassesess.... Hah!" he says as I try to drown my shame of association with him by trying to enjoy my own bottle of Rakk Ale, or rather my third bottle. His noise caught the attention of the Vault hunters who turned to look at our table, so I sheepishly raised my bottle,  
"Well he's not wrong." I say with a smile and a nervous chuckle, "You are total Badasses."  
"Hell yeah we are!" Salvador cheers before he and Axton high five and down their drinks, they all laugh and go back to chatting to each other, except for two of them.  
  
The assassin and the psycho were looking at me.

  
  
Despite his hidden face, I could feel Zer0's stare and I could clearly see Krieg's single exposed eye watching me intensely as well. That's when I made the mistake of meeting their gaze and offering a polite smile before turning to face my drunken companion, face burning brightly as I sip my drink. My drunken companion sees my blushing and laughs,  
"Hah! Ya blushing." he cackles,  
"Shut up." I hiss at him,  
"So who got you all hot - _hic_\- and bothered?" he slurs with a shit eating grin,  
"I said shut up." I growl at him as I just try to enjoy my Rakk ale again. The drunken fucker then decides to stand and walk over to the Vault hunters, more specifically, over to Krieg. I really wish Moxxi didn't have the no guns rule right about now.

Because I really wanted to shoot him.  
  
Krieg watches as my foolish companion and he stumbles closer, his head tilted in what I could gather is curiosity,  
"Drink has made the meat boneless. The spine removed before the blood." he says in his peculiar psycho way,  
"Look -_hic_\- look buddy, my friend over there... You see her? That one." he points at me and Krieg does indeed look at me again, "She's sing -_hic_\- single and thinks you should fuck." he says way too loudly with a big smile. All I could do was bolt towards him and grab the dipshit by the collar, pulling him out of Kriegs personal space. He was standing a bit too close to the deadly man,  
"I am so sorry about that... He's a total lightweight." I say in a mild panic,  
"But don't you want to fuck hi-**_OOF_**!" I punch him in the gut to shut him up. My face is red and I feel like my relaxing night is ruined,  
"Again... Sorry, I'm gonna get this dipshit out of your face." I apologised again as I lead my idiot companion out of Moxxi's bar before he causes an even bigger scene.  
  
But I could still feel their stares, Kriegs gaze was so intense... Almost hungry... And during that moment of embarrassment I didn't even notice that Zer0's gaze had never left me, he was watching me the entire time, tracking my every movement.

They both were.

Or maybe it was just the Ale and the immense shame my traveling partner caused.


	2. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krieg's interest has been peaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written from Krieg's perspective.  
{Krieg's inner voice} in bold italic.

I watch her. 

No... 

We watch her.

The masked one watched her as well, their black mask facing her as she left with the loud one who walked up to us. It was almost, funny, her blush was cute in a way,  
"Blood of tenderness beneath the apples." I hear myself chuckle,   
**_{She smiled at us.}_ **Her face was pretty, eyes were bright, but filled with shame and panic when her... Friend? Approached us with his interesting statement. 

We were already watching her, well "_studying_" her might be a better word to use. 

I could feel myself outer self drool, a slight hunger beginning to burn in our loins. Curious. Not the reaction I expected us to have. I look at the Assassin next to me. They're thinking, thinking about her, just like we are. 

I get up and head outside,  
"Krieg?" The siren, Maya, the pretty lady, calls out to us, "Um where are you going big guy?" she asks, must be concerned,  
"Blood beginning to scream... So I'm going to SCREAM HATRED INTO THE SKY!"  
"Keep it down honey." Moxxi chastises us, the others chuckle and Maya pats my arm,  
"Grabbing some fresh air? Good idea." she says with a smile. We make our way outside...

Wait.... We?

I turn my head to see the Assassin next to me as we stand outside the bar. They look at me and I look at them, we both know what we want.

Her.

And we see her, not far, her friend is passed out on the ground. The Assassin makes a thoughtful hum, we simply decide to watch. But I feel it again, a hunger, a need, I can feel myself lick my lips as my outer self growls. She is trying to get her friend up off the ground, she is stronger than her frame suggests,  
"Tiny and mighty sweet and soft meat." I find myself purring,   
"That I agree with / Small in stature but not weak / She is an unknown." The Assassin says, three red dots show on his emotionless mask. The woman makes a loud grunt as she manages to haul her friend up in his feet and continues to walk to wherever they were staying in the floating city. 

I turn my head. 

Zer0 is gone. 

But we know where he's going. We can hear him on the roof tops, following them. Following her. 

Studying his target. 

We follow. 

She is my target too.


	3. Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected end to the night.  
But this is only the beginning~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from the Female OC perspective.  
Oc's have now been named.

It took me ages to finally get my dick head of a travel partner into his bed. Looking at the sleeping moron, still in his dust covered travel gear, I shake my head and smile.

His name is Adam and we've been friends for years. Jokingly he calls me Eve... Even though that's not my name, but I got the joke and it was his way of being sweet. I wasn't tired, the whole fiasco sobered me up, so I decided I'll just walk around until I don't feel so restless. Sighing I leave the tiny accommodation we paid for, just long enough to use as a temporary home base, I walked around the different alleyways for about an hour or so before my face came into contact with a wall of muscle.

Right into the bare chest of the Psycho.

I squeaked in surprise and stepped back, unfortunately I didn't realise how close to a wall I was. My back against right up against it as I look up at Krieg with a nervous smile,  
"I - uh - I'm sorry. Heh, I uh wasn't paying attention." I practically whimper. Krieg looked at me, that burning gaze again, a shiver runs down my spine and for some reason I feel myself begin to blush while this very large man stared at me.

His head was tilted slightly, curious again it seemed, his muscles twitching every now and then. This suspense was killing, but finally, after what felt like ages, he spoke,   
"What cut is the meat before me?" he asks, I'm shocked for a second,  
"Cut? Meat cut?..." I gave him a confused look before the light bulb in my head went off, "My name?" he nods, "Samantha... S-Sammy... You can call me Sammy." I smile politely again, and his pupil dilates as he moves right up against me. Oh God he's so close, sweat, gun polish and the unmistakable scent blood begin to flood my senses. I swear I hear him growling, heat radiating from his body, why was he so close?

His arms are on either side of my head,  
"Adam... My friend at the bar wasn't serious you know." I begin to nervously ramble, "He was just drunk and being stupid." I look around trying to find a possible escape route, but my train of thought comes to a halt when he presses himself right against me and lowers his head closer to me. I can hear his breathing, a chuckle rumbles in his chest,  
"_**Sweet meat**_." he growls, his tone deep, hungry.

And here's where the internal struggle begins. 

On one hand, here I am with the most unpredictably dangerous vault hunter, who I happen to find very attractive, his chest right against me as I'm being pressed into a wall... Which in some cases is a great fantasy for anyone.  
On the other hand, I begin to question myself, do I want this? Do I fight back? Tell him no? Was this just because of what Adam said? The usual sane questions.

But before I can overthink anymore, I feel his tongue against my jawline. Krieg had lifted his mask, exposing his mouth, and was... Well the only way I can put it is... Sampling me. The massive Psycho is drooling, I can feel it drip down my neck as he nips the skin. I moan and shudder.

That's it. I lost that internal battle and I think I'm alright with this. My moan definitely encouraged him and the grinding had begun. I was beginning to whimper, feeling my knees begin to go limp, when Krieg suddenly stopped and a voice is heard. Cool, amused and robotic.

It's Zer0.

His blade unsheathed and now against the Psychos neck,  
"That is enough Krieg / I request that you step back / And give her some space." Zer0 asks, Krieg pulls his mask back down and looks at the assassin, almost like he wants to challenge him. There is a good minute before Krieg just grunts and moves away from me, Zer0 lowers his weapon and a bright red ":)" appears on his mask,  
"Thank you." The assassin says, Krieg looks annoyed and turns to walk away, spewing psycho related babble.

I watched him as he left before turning to face Zer0, only to find that he had vanished.

I think it's time to call it a night, there is only so much I unpredictable situations a girl can handle.


	4. Tracking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zer0 tries to get a better idea on what his new prey likes~
> 
> But wait?
> 
> Does he have more than just Krieg to deal with?  
This should be fun~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from Zer0's perspective.  
Haiku is not easy to write...

The large one wanted his prey before the hunt truly began.

I was almost tempted to let him have his turn in the alley.

Almost.

I managed to convince Krieg otherwise and we came to an agreement. An assassin can have needs too and the large Psycho seemed to like what I suggested.

And our hunt begins.

The first step is to track our prey, see what makes her tick. I see her going to Moxxi's, annoyed expression, grumbling a name I don't know under her breath. Must be her companion. I I follow casually and enter the bar where I see her talking to Moxxi herself,  
"I came to apologize about Adam's... Outburst." she says sheepishly and Moxxi simply giggles,  
"Oh sugar it ain't worth worrying over." as usual, the sultry woman leans over the bar with a wicked smirk, "Both of your adorable faces are always welcome here~"  
"Her words may be sweet / try not to fall for her tricks / She is a vixen." I say, amusement in my voice. Moxxi fakes being insulted,  
"Oh sugar why so cold to little ol' me?" she giggles and winks before heading to the other side of her bar.

Her body language is a strange mix of annoyed and nervous,  
"I'm not sure if I should thank you or be mad a t you for last night." she says to me.  
"Krieg is dangerous / I can tell you are not weak / But not against him." I say, she watches me before sighing in defeat and putting a hand on her face to cover her blush,  
"Yeah... Yeah you're right." her words are laced with understanding and disappointment. She then stands up straight and heads towards the door,  
"Then I guess it's a thank you. See you around Vault Hunter."

This will definitely be an interesting hunt.

Moxxie leans over the bar,  
"Get in line sugar." she says with a chuckle, I turn to face her, a red question mark glowing on my mask,  
"Oh come on sugar, you're not the first vault hunter who I've seen checking out her cute behind." she winks and goes back to work.

I don't inquire and leave the bar.

An interesting hunt indeed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stand in the map room, Lilith and Maya going over locations, Gaige asleep downstairs and Mordecai on the balcony with Talon perched on his arm. Brick had sent Axton, Salvador and Kireg on some bloody beat em up mission.

It was peaceful until Talon let out a loud shriek and launched himself off of Mordecai's arm,  
"Shit Talon get back here!" The tall hunter yells out, but his bird does not listen, there's a yell of surprise from down on the street,  
"Oh fuck!" Mordecai exclaims before leaping off the balcony.

The rest of us go onto the balcony to see.

And Moxxi's comment from the bar earlier today made sense.

Down bellow is the woman, Sammy, on her back, Talon sitting on her chest and she and Mordecai are laughing. She seems to be holding up food for Talon,  
"Damn girl, thought Talon here got ya." I hear Mordecai chuckle as he helps her up, the bird perching on her shoulder,  
"Well he kinda did." She responds.

Their body language is friendly, Mordecai moves closer and the two begin to walk away.

.....

Okay that's more than friendly.

Maya and Lilith chuckle,  
"Least she's in one piece, their transport to Pandora didn't land in the safest places." Lilith says with a smirk, "Luckily Mordecai and Brick were in the area to help."

I find myself smirking.

This is going to be interesting.


	5. Luring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Mordecai and Sammy do some catching up ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Sammy's perspective.
> 
> Also Tiny Tina!
> 
> (Also sorry for the long wait >3< )

If it wasn't for Mordecai and Brick, Adam and I would be in a skag pile right now.

But here we are, walking through Sanctuary, Talon happily scoffing the meat treats I got for him and Mordecai telling me about his latest hunt. I myself prefer a snipers approach as well, so getting tips from Mordecai was always appreciated,  
"So where'd you get this? Hunt it yourself?" The man asks,  
"Yeah actually, got a new rifle recently. Needed to break it in." I say with a smile, "Managed to score a Jakobs sniper rifle from a bandit." Mordecai whistles and chuckles,  
"Nice one amigo." he holds up his fist and I bump mine against it. We spend a good hour chatting before finding ourselves at the fast travel station. Mordecai looks at me with a smirk,  
"How about we get out of here for a while?" he asks, I smile,  
"Sure, I could use a walk." I respond with a coy smile. I know exactly what this is leading to.

And it wouldn't be the first time.

We head to his place just above Tiny Tina's cave, the crazy kid enjoying her usual tea party when we arrived,  
"Hey Tina." I say with a smile,  
"Daaaaamn Guuuurrll!" She drawls out with her usual cackle before getting up to greet us, "Why you gotta take all the fine ladies off the market Mordi?" She teases, Mordecai groans,  
"Tina it's not like that." He says, I just chuckle,  
"I'm priceless Tina, so I own the damn market." I say with a wink,  
"Oooooh! Oh snap! Lady got game!" Tina whoops, "Oh did you bring the good stuff?" She asks, I shake my head and toss Tina a box of cookies,  
"Chocolate Chip!! Sammy you da best! Back to business!" She happily laughs as she returns to her tea party. Mordecai just looks at me with a grin before we head inside the door That leads up to his roost.

Finally in the hunters place, as soon as the door and hatch are closed, I'm pushed against the wall. Mordecai's lips pressed against mine, demanding access, so I give in and he begins to kiss me hungrily. His tall, slender but strong frame keeps me pressed against the wall as I wrap my arms around his neck and his lifts me, my legs automatically wrap around his waist. He pushes against me harder and begins to grind, making me squeak, I pull back from the kiss and smirk,  
"It hasn't been that long Mordi. You can't be pent up already." I tease, Mordecai the grips the hair on the back of my head and pulls, making me look up and expose my neck to him,  
"Not my fault you're a tease." He chuckles before assaulting my neck with his lips and teeth.

I squirm, moan and whimper within the hunters tight grip. His grinding is getting rougher and the biting on my shoulder is getting harder,  
"Mordecai not fair." I whimper, "I can't move."  
"Maybe that's just how I like it." He practically purrs, I gasp as I'm suddenly tossed into his bed. As I'm sitting up I can hear him looking for something, my eyes widen and my face becomes red and hot.

He's holding rope...  
Not normal rope...  
Rope specifically for tying up someone in a _certain_ way.  
He has an all too pleased grin on his face,  
"Now be a good girl and get undressed for me."

I smile.  
And begin to undress for him.

  



	6. Tiny update - will delete this later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back on track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing >-<

Hello darlings who have been enjoying this story so far.

Thanks for reading ^-^

Anyway, life happened and this got pushed way back in my list of things to work on.

I may need to replay borderlands 2 to freshen up yo olde memory box.

then get back on track.

Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
